Prohibido
by CF3SO3H
Summary: mmm...bueno esta historia trata de que un dia Sasuke escribe un poema el cual va dirigido a Naruto y este al encontrarlo por casualidad no sabe que hacer... pesimo sumary... es mi primer fic sasunaru onegai denle una oportunidad


Naruto **no** me pertenece, si asi fuera de verdad haria que Sasuke y Naruto se queden juntos y que Sakura se muera en algun accidente extraño

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Era un día muy soleado en Konoha y nuestro querido rubio iba saliendo de su casa para ir a entrenar un poco pero antes debía desayunar y que mejor lugar que el Ichiraku.

Naruto se dirigió hacia allá para poder comer el delicioso ramen que tanto le gustaba, en el camino y por mera casualidad (si como no ¬¬) se encontró con Sasuke así que se acerco a él para saludarlo y preguntarle si quería acompañarlo.

Sasuke se encontraba cerca del Ichiraku esperando a Naruto como todos los días para poder acompañarlo a desayunar o a entrenar o a lo que fuese que quisiera hacer, desde hacia unas cuantas semanas se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Naruto y … él quería decírselo pero no encontraba el momento para hacerlo, porque de una u otra manera siempre había alguien cerca para interrumpirlo, que si no era Sakura que se mostraba muy interesada en lo que Naruto tenía planeado hacer, Sai que quería que le diera su opinión sobre sus pinturas, Gaara que estaba para arreglar unos asuntos con Tsunade y pues como estaba cerca decidía ir a ver como se encontraba Naru, o cualquier otra persona, y eso realmente lo estaba hartando porque aparte de no poder decirle a Naru lo que sentía por el también le quitaban su atención, en ese momento Naruto llego a su lado.

-Hola, teme

-Hola, dobe

-¿Me acompañas a desayunar?

-hmp, está bien, pero te advierto que no traigo dinero como para andarte prestando.

-Eso ya lo sé, siempre me lo dices.

-Pero nunca entiendes y de todas maneras te tengo que prestar.

-Hablando de eso… cuando venia para acá estaba pensando en que por alguna razón siempre nos encontramos aquí…

-No me había dado cuenta- dijo sarcásticamente

- Mmm… bueno como sea ¬¬… a lo que me refiero es a que me parece muy extraño, a ti no?

-No ¬¬

A tal respuesta tan inesperada (si claro ¬¬) Naruto decidió ya no decir nada mientras seguían caminando, al llegar al Ichiraku Naruto pidió su tazón de ramen y así hasta que termino con 4 tazones mientras Sasuke solo había pedido uno y ni siquiera había terminado.

Después de que Naruto por fin termino, pagaron la comida y se fueron a entrenar mientras Sasuke iba pensando en que con Naruto se sentía muy bien y podría decirse que hasta se sentía feliz, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían a sus casa, cuando llegaron al lugar donde se tenían que separar se detuvieron y se despidieron, sobre todo Naruto ya que Sasuke solo dijo

-Hasta mañana, dobe

Cuando Sasuke llego a su casa se dirigió a su habitación, se fue a duchar y cuando salió le llego la inspiración se apresuro a vestir, saco un cuaderno y un lápiz y se puso a escribir, después de haber terminado leyó lo que había escrito.

Guardo el cuaderno y se dispuso a dormir

**Con nuestro adorado y querido rubio:**

Al llegar a su casa fue a comer un poco de ramen instantáneo, cuando termino se fue a duchar y después se fue a dormir pero había algo que no lo dejaba dormir estaba muy inquieto así que decidió sentarse y ver que podría hacer pero en vez de eso empezó a pensar en Sasuke, desde hacía ya unos día se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Sasuke, el había cambiado mucho y últimamente se estaba comportando un poco extraño, más amable y menos frio y distante y si, aunque pareciera que no, él ya se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke tenía ciertos cambios muy extraños porque cuando estaban juntos Sasuke sonreía y no era una de sus sonrisas arrogantes si no que se podía decir que eran de felicidad pero también había notado que cuando alguien más llegaba una extraña aura asesina lo rodeaba y le daba miedo que en algún momento intentara matar a alguien, y pues con todos sus cambios y todo eso el había terminado enamorado de Sasuke, y pensando en eso se quedo dormido.

**Al día siguiente:**

Sasuke se levanto pensando que ese sería un día como todos los demás pero se dio cuenta de que no sería así.

**Con Naru:**

Al despertar se fue a duchar y luego a desayunar pero ese día no tenía ganas de salir asique comió en su casa, después decidió que no era bueno quedarse todo el día encerrado en su casa así que salió a dar una vuelta, y se dirigió directamente al bosque porque se sentía un poco triste y quería estar solo.

Cuando llego al bosque comenzó a andar hasta que encontró el rio, se recostó cerca de la orilla, era un lugar tan tranquilo que en poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

Después de quien sabe cuántas horas buscando a Naruto por fin lo había encontrado, se veía realmente lindo hay dormido cerca del rio en el atardecer (*¬* see) se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar junto a él, se arrodillo y fue acercándose lentamente hasta casi rosar sus labios pero en ese momento Naruto comenzó a despertar a lo cual Sasuke reacciono alejándose

-Que haces aquí?

-Hmp, llevo buscándote todo el día, dobe

-Y para que me buscabas?- dijo Naru en un tono muy triste

-Que te sucede?-dijo preocupado por la actitud de su "amigo" pero trato de ocultarlo

-Nada… solo… es que estuve pensando un poco en algunas cosas y… uff-dijo poniéndose aun más triste.

Sasuke solo lo observaba esperando entender lo que estaba diciendo o a que se refería pero al parecer Naruto no quería hablar de ello con él, por lo que le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para alegrarlo un poco

-Quieres ir al Ichiraku?

-Etto… pues…

-Anda, usuratonkachi, yo invito

Y como por arte de magia Naruto se encontraba muy feliz y en unos segundos ya lo estaba jalando para que se fueran ya.

**En el Ichiraku:**

Naruto estaba comiendo su tercer Tazón de ramen mientras que Sasuke solo había comido la mitad del suyo, mientras comía se quedo viendo a Naruto y este ya se había dado cuenta por lo que estaba un poco nervioso, Naruto dejo de comer y volteo a ver a Sasuke

-Porque me miras tanto?

-Porque quiero ¬¬

-n.n está bien

-¬¬U dobe

Después de unos cuantos minutos Naru termino de comer, Sasu se quedo pobre y se fueron a caminar un poco, Sasuke pensó que sería buena idea entrenar por lo que le dijo a Naruto y este acepto pensando que ya no tenía nada que hacer pero mientras se dirigían hacia allá se encontraron con Sai y Naru muy feliz se acerco a saludarlo y Sasuke solo siguió a Naruto, después de que Naru saludo a Sai se pusieron a platicar casi y casi olvidando a Sasuke, lo cual molesto mucho a este y se acerco a Naruto y lo tomo de la muñeca para comenzar a llevárselo a rastras mientras Sai solo los veía con cara de O.o.

**En el campo de entrenamiento (después de cómo 30min.):**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban teniendo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto atacaba con mucha rapidez y agilidad pero Sasuke había activado el Sharingan lo cual le ayudaba a evitar algunos de los ataques

-_"el dobe ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que tuvimos un combate"_

Mientras Sasuke pensaba esto Naruto se coloco detrás de él y le puso un kunai en el cuello

-Ja te gane, teme

De repente Sasuke desapareció en una bola de humo y las posiciones se invirtieron ya que ahora era Sasuke quien tenía e kunai en el cuello de Naruto

-No lo creo-dijo con un tono de superioridad

-_"fue demasiado rápido"_

Sasuke libero a Naruto de su agarre y le dijo que quería descansar un poco

-Así que ya te has cansado, eh?

-Hmp, claro que no ¬¬

-Entonces tengo una idea, te reto a una carrera, el primero que llegue a la academia gana y el que pierda…mmm… pagara la cena, ok?

-Hmp, espero que traigas dinero, dobe

-Bueno, empecemos

Y con eso salieron lo más rápido que les fue posible, saltando de árbol en árbol, al principio Sasuke tuvo la delantera pero después de poco tiempo Naruto lo alcanzo y lo rebaso por lo que Sasuke fue más y más rápido hasta que por un descuido tropezó y se llevo consigo a Naruto.

Naruto intento detener su caída pero al caer no lo hizo de muy buen modo por lo que se lastimo el tobillo, Sasuke al notar esto, le dijo:

-Debemos ir con Tsunade-sama, para que te revise

-No seas exagerado, Sasuke, solo fue una torcedura, no es nada grave

-De todas maneras debemos ir

-No quiero-dijo haciendo un puchero

-pues aunque no quieras te voy a llevar-dijo acercándose a Naruto para cargarlo, después de un buen rato lo logro ya que Naruto parecía niño chiquito haciendo un berrinche porque no quería ir al doctor.

Cuando llegaron con Tsunade ella lo reviso un tanto preocupada ya que ella quería a Naruto como a un hijo

-mmm… Estas bien solo necesitas descansar, pero…-volteo a ver a Sasuke- quiero que lo cuides hasta que esté bien, sé que es tan testarudo que inmediatamente salgan de aquí va a haces una tontería

-Si Tsunade-sama-dijo mientras veía a Naruto hacer un puchero-Y porque debe cuidarme él?

-Porque yo lo digo y punto

-¬¬

Después de eso se dirigieron a la casa de Sasuke, cuando entraron se dirigió a su cuarto y dejo a Naruto sobre la cama

-Ahora vuelvo, voy por algo para que cenes

-Ok n.n

Mientras Sasuke iba por su cena Naruto empezó a buscar algo con que entretenerse y vio un cuaderno a lado de la cama, lo tomo y empezó a hojearlo para ver que tenia y encontró algo que despertó su curiosidad, así que comenzó a leerlo.

**"Yo sé que aunque tu boca me enloquece**  
**besarla está prohibido sin perdón**  
**y se que aunque también m deseas**  
**hay algo interpuesto entre los dos**  
**quien pudo presentir que el verdadero amor**  
**nos golpearía de este modo el corazón**  
**ya tarde cuando estamos sin remedio**  
**prisioneros de la equivocación.**

**El deseo nos junta**  
**y el honor nos separa...**  
**y aunque el amor no es disculpa**  
**q sabe de culpa el amor**  
**tu destino es quererme**  
**mi destino es quererte**  
**y el destino es más fuerte**  
**que el prejuicio y la suerte.**

**De otro brazo andarás por la vida**  
**pero tu alma estará donde estoy.**  
**Por prohibido que sea **  
**que en mis brazos te tenga **  
**en el mundo no hay fuerza que pueda prohibir**  
**que te quiera**  
**y me mate este amor.**

**No es culpa si la vida en su designio**  
**cruzo nuestros caminos al andar.**

**No es culpa si este amor está prohibido**  
**ha entrado en nuestras almas sin llamar.**

**Más nunca el corazón podrá aun queriendo**  
**renunciar al derecho de este amor."**

En el instante en el que termino de leer vio lo que decía más abajo y se impresiono por lo que decía, el nunca pensó que Sasuke pudiera sentir algo así por él.

Cuando entro al cuarto con una charola con comida para él y para Naruto, pero al ver que Naruto estaba leyendo lo que escribió se quedo con cara de O.O pero trato de ocultarlo y se acerco indiferente a lo que pasaba.

-Bien, dobe, ya traje la comida

-Etto… Sasuke…

-_"Que no me diga nada de lo que acaba de leer"_

-Bueno… veras… yo… yo quiero saber si… si lo que escribiste es… es cierto-dijo un tanto nervioso por la respuesta

En ese momento Sasuke no sabia que decir, que tal si le declaraba sus sentimientos a Naruto y lo rechazaba pero y si no pasaba eso… y si en vez de rechazarlo aceptaba lo que sentía…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews onegai

esto esta en proceso asi que si quieren que continue diganmelo

n.n


End file.
